


Spin The Bottle

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Strong Language, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime had no idea that an innocent game of Spin The Bottle would change both her and her friends life's forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ''Right. Who want's to go first?''

[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/54174568-spin-the-bottle-on-going)

 [Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/130749444080/series-stories-masterlist)

 

''Right. I'm gonna make a move'' I said as I picked up my handbag and headed for the door

''HEY WAIT A SECOND!!'' Dean yelled, stumbling after me and grabbing hold of my arm before I could leave

''What's up Dean?'' I asked with a smile

''Why don't you stay? Roman and Seth are staying here so you might as well too. There's plenty of room and I could find you some clothes to wear for the night......please?'' Dean said with his lips pushed out into a pout

''Ok! But only because I enjoy you're company and can't resist that pout of yours'' I said, laughing at him as I made my way back into the lounge area

''YAY YOU'RE BACK!!'' Seth yelled

''Yes I'm back Seth'' I replied, rolling my eyes at him

''So what should we do?'' Roman asked, turning his head around from the TV for a moment

''Why do we have to do something. Why can't we just hang out?'' Seth replied

''Because that's boring. We should get drunk and have a foursome or something'' Dean suggested, causing the room to fall silent ''I was only joking'' Dean added after a few later as everyone looked at him

''Yeah sure you were'' I said with an unconvinced expression

Roman, Dean and Seth were my best friends and I loved spending time with them all, but it was at times like these that I realized just how outnumbered I was in terms of gender.

''What about spin the bottle?'' Roman suggested

''Spin the bottle?'' I asked unimpressed ''Yeah, cos that's not a recipe for disaster or anything'' i said  sarcastically

''Oh come on, why not?'' Roman replied

''Well Roman in case you haven't noticed I'm the only girl here and I think that one of the rules of spin the bottle is that you have to kiss the person that the bottle lands on right?'' I said

''And?'' Dean said

''And are you guys really gonna kiss each other?'' I pointed out

''Yeah. I didn't think about that'' Roman admitted

''Then why don't we play it a little differently, up the ante a little bit?'' Dean suggested with a smirk on his face

''What do you mean by up the ante?'' Seth asked nervously

''Well instead of just kissing each other we could add other things into it mix, like love bites, disappear for 2 minutes and truth or dare. It could be like a combination of different games'' Dean said with a grin

''I'll play on one condition'' i said as all three men looked at me ''If you all agree to do whatever is suggested; even if it is with each other'' I said, thinking that they would all protest and the whole idea would be dropped already

''I'm down if you guys are''' Dean said, shrugging his shoulder

''Sure i'm down'' Roman said

'''Yeah alright why not'' Seth added

''Let's do this then'' Dean said as he got up and walked towards the kitchen to find and bottle

Well i wasn't expecting that and I had some reservations about playing the game. They were all handsome guys, but the thought of actually having to kiss one of them was grossing me out a bit. They were my friends and i just couldn't look at them as anything else, even if it was just for a game of spin the bottle

''Right! Who wants to go first?'' Dean asked as he came back into the room with a bottle in one hand and a 8 pack of beer in the other

''I'll go'' I offered as I held my hand out to him, taking the bottle from his hand and setting it down on the floor, spinning it straight away and watching it carefully as it started to slow down. Finally coming to a stop in front of Seth

''OHHH!!'' Dean yelled as he cracked open the pack of beers and handed one to each of us

I could tell that Dean was thinking hard as we both waited for him to tell us what to do next ''Come on then. Do you're worst?'' I said as he smirked at me

''You and Seth have to make out for two minutes'' Dean said as he took a swig of his beer

Me and Seth looked at each other, neither one of us seemingly wanting to kiss the other as Roman and Dean's eyes fixed on the both of us, waiting eagerly

''Ok let's do this'' I said as I let out a long sigh, shuffling over to Seth on my knees and pushing my lips up against his. At first Seth didn't react at all, his whole body going stiff as i took the lead with a closed mouth kiss, pulling away after a few seconds

''Oh man that was weak as fuck!!'' Dean complained 

''Yeah. Come on guys you can do better than that!!'' Roman agreed

''That didn't even last 10 seconds. You've got to go for two minutes at least'' Dean added with a smirk on his face

''But it's like kissing my brother'' I argued as I sat back down, crossing my arms across my chest in protest

''Ugh. Just spin the damn bottle'' Seth said, eager to move on as Roman took hold of the bottle and took his turn

The three of us watched the bottle as it slowed down and I was praying that it would land on either Dean so that I could get my own back.

''OH COME ON!!'' Dean protested as the bottle eventually came to a stop pointing towards him

''Hmmm I wonder what I could get you to do'' I said, a wide grin spreading across my face, purposely dragging it out to make him squirm ''I dare you to leave a hickey on Roman's neck'' I said after a few minutes, raising an eyebrow at him as i saw his face turn white

''Oh come on Jamie my wife is gonna see that'' Roman protested

''Not my problem. We all agreed to the rules'' I replied with a shrug

''Ugh!!'' Dean mumbled, placing his beer down on the floor, slowly shuffling over to Roman. He took hold of his face with both hands and tilted it to the side slightly, gently sucking on the tender skin on his neck. 

An  hour in and the game had progressed pretty quickly, alcohol being the main cause of our new found abandon. Roman and i had made out, Seth had stripped down to his boxers and Dean had gave me a lap dance. It was now my turn to spin the bottle again and i was beginning to enjoy the game as two more crates of beer were opened and i downed my fourth drink of the night. The bottle eventually settled and was once again pointing towards Dean.

''Right'' Roman mumbled, his speech slightly slurred from the alcohol ''7 minutes in heaven, in a room of your choice. I'll be timing you so make it count'' Roman said, winking in my direction as I huffed and got to my feet, following Dean as he quickly made his way into the next room

''So what's it gonna be darling?'' Dean said as i made my way into the room

''Who said anything's going to happen?'' I asked defiantly as he shut and locked the door behind me

Dean answered me by grabbing hold of my waist and pushing me up against the nearest wall, his lips colliding with mine as he began to tug at my lips with his teeth, causing me to gasp, allowing him access to slip his tongue in my mouth. Everything about this felt so wrong to me, but after a few seconds i couldn't help but start to kiss him back, giving into the sensation as i closed my eyes and tried to imagine it was someone else, anyone else but one of my best friends. His hands began to wander as they moved down my body and i began to buck my hips up against him, everything about this was wrong but for some reason i just couldn't stop. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe somewhere deep down inside i wanted this, but before we could continue we heard a loud whistle from the other room

''TIME'S UP LOVE BIRDS'' Roman yelled as we slowly pulled away from each other, ours eyes locked as Dean stepped away from me and unlocked the door, opening the door for me

''After you sweetheart'' 

 


	2. ''You like Jaime! Since when?''

Me and Dean made our way back into the room and I sat back down where I was before as Dean ran up stairs

"Where is he going?" Roman asked, looking at me

"I don't know" I said, shrugging my shoulders

"So what did you and Dean get up to in that room?" Roman asked with a smile on his face

I picked up my beer and took a generous swig from it, hoping to avoid having to answer the question. I was a little scared about how turned on i was when me and Dean were making out up against the wall ''What you don't know won't hurt you Roman'' i eventually replied as i looked over at Seth, my heart sinking a little as i saw how upset he suddenly looked

"Right. Now the fun really begins" Dean pronounced as he walked back into the room with a blindfold in his hand

"Have you been planning this!?" I asked suspiciously

"Now would I really do a thing like that!?" Dean replied with a smirk

"Um. Yes" I replied

"Ok. So maybe I bought the blindfold with a particular thought in mind, but I didn't think it would involve all four of us" Dean admitted as he sat back down in his spot

''Oh really?'' i asked, eyeing him suspiciously

"Yeah whatever, let's just get on with it" Seth mumbled

Dean spun the bottle and it landed on Seth

"Right. Put this on Sethie boy" Dean said as he handed the blindfold to Seth

"Why? What are you going to do?" Seth asked nervously

"All three of us are going to kiss you and you have to guess which order we went in. If you guess right then you can sit the next round out but if you get it wrong then you have to do a dare of my choice" Dean explained as he motioned to me and Roman with his fingers, motioning that Roman would go first, followed by me and then him

"Okay you ready?" Dean asked as Roman slowly made his way towards the youngest of the men, Seth shifting uncomfortably at the thought of having to kiss two of his male friends

"Not really but go ahead" Seth replied as he braced himself

My mouth dropped open as I watched Roman and Seth kiss, i was expecting a small peck on the lips but this was something else. The kiss was deep, passionate and lustful and I'd be lying to myself if I said that it didn't turn me on as Seth began to kiss back, the pair of them getting into it as Dean and i starred at them open mouthed. I knew that it was my turn next and I was beginning to wonder how I could possibly top what Roman had just done. After another couple of seconds Roman pulled back and turned to look at me, smiling as he mouthed the words _beat that_ silently to me and sat back down in his spot

 _Oh I will_ I silently replied as I crawled over to Seth and gently cupped his face with my hands, he jumped at the sudden contact and I had to fight back a giggle as i let my lips linger on his for a few seconds before lightly tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth. Seth let out a groan and I pushed my tongue into his mouth and started to kiss him passionately, he instantly kissed me back and I rested one of my hands on his chest, his rapid heart beat thumping against my hand as I tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss, my eyes shutting as i kissed him for a while longer, before eventually pulling back when i started to feel a little breathless. I sat back down and raised my eyebrow at Dean, silently challenging him as I finished off the last of my beer. Dean moved to kneel in front of Seth and Roman and I watched carefully as Dean placed a hand on the back of Seth's head and pulled him into a rough kiss, a slight grown coming from Seth's mouth as he began to kiss Dean back. _Damn. Now this i could do all day_ i thought as i enjoyed the scene in front of me 

"Right then Seth'' Dean said as he stood up and made his way back to where he was sitting ''What order did we go in?" 

Seth removed the blindfold from his eyes, looking more than a little flustered as his eyes roamed over the three of us. "Well the first and third were definitely you and Roman because i could feel you're facial hair against my skin'' Seth stated as his eyes landed on me ''Which means Jaime was the second'' 

"Good, very good but which one of us went first?" Dean asked with a sly smile as he gestured between Roman and himself

"I don't know man" Seth replied

"Just guess" I said with an encouraging smile

"Okay um. Dean first and then Roman last?" Seth said unsure

"That's the wrong answer my friend" Dean replied as he smiled triumphantly

Seth let out a disgruntled moan and he raised his hands up in the air in defeat "Come on then. Do you're worst" he said as he waited for Dean's dare

"I dare you toooo" Dean said as he stroked his chin. I could see the cogs turning in his brain and I was hoping that he didn't try to embarrass Seth too much. He was easily the most sensitive out of all of us and i could already tell that he was feeling uncomfortable with this whole game

"I dare you too unhook Jaime's bra and take it off her body using just one hand" Dean ordered proudly

It was starting to become obvious to me that this whole game had now turned into Dean's own little version of _who would give up_ _first_ and i was beginning to wonder if i should just call it a night and try and get some sleep. 

"Oh man. This has gone to far now" Roman stated, seemingly mirroring my thoughts

"What are you talking about bro. I'm just getting started" Dean replied defiantly 

"Look. I'm gonna call it a night, I'll see you all in the morning" Roman said as he stood up and made his way upstairs

''Night Ro'' I said as Seth gave him a friendly smile

"Well someone's a killjoy" Dean yelled as Roman disappeared upstairs

Seth looked at me with a worried expression, obviously not wanting to make any move in fear of offending me. "It's fine Seth. Let's just get it over with" I  said as i motioned for him to come closer. His hand were shaking slightly as they slowly creeped underneath my shirt and ascended up to my bra. I jumped as I felt his cold hands coming in contact with my skin and I evil eyed Dean the whole time as he unclasped my bra and pulled it down, I helped him, shaking my shoulders so that he could to take it off me easier, wriggling my arms out of the straps for him as he pulled the bra from underneath my shirt and held it up in front of him

"There. Happy now!?" He said as he scowled at Dean

"For now" Dean answered

I excused myself and went to the bathroom, leaving Seth and Dean alone. I needed a few minutes to get my head around what was happening. This was quickly getting out of hand

_\- Seth's POV -_

_I couldn't help but wonder where Dean was going with this whole game and I had a feeling that he had been planning this for a while now. Something was up and i was going to find out what_

_"What are you up to Ambrose?" I asked once Jaime was out of ear shot_

_"What makes you think I'm up to something" he replied as he took a swig of his beer_

_"Because I know you and I know what you're like" I pointed out ''Spill''_

_"Okay so maybe I've got a plan but it's only because I've developed a liking to a certain mutual friend of ours" Dean admitted_

_"What you like Jaime! Since when?" I asked_

_"Oh since about half and hour ago when we made out in that room" Dean said, pointing to the room that he and Jaime had disappeared into earlier_


	3. What the hell happened last night?

_\- Seth's POV -_

_"I'm gonna go and get some more drink. Don't start anything without me" Dean said as he stood up and made his way towards the kitchen_

_I couldn't help but feel a little upset about what Dean had just said about Jaime, because i liked her too. I had actually liked her for a while now but i hadn't said anything because i knew she didn't feel the same way and the thought of Dean possibly making a move on her was making me feel physically sick. He was drunk and only wanted her because he was horny. I actually had feelings for her!_

_"Hey Sethie. Where's Dean?'' Jaime's voice caught my attention and i turned my head around to look at her, smiling slightly as she came into the room_

_''He's gone to get some more drink" i said as she knelt down beside me_

_"Are you alright?'' She asked ''You've been a bit quiet tonight"_

_"I'm fine sweetheart. I'm just a little tired that's all" I lied_

_"Sweetheart!? You really are drunk" She laughed as she made her way back over to her spot on the floor_

No i just love you. _I thought as i fiddled with the label on my empty beer bottle, picking at the edge of it as we waited for Dean to come back_

_"HURRY UP AMBROSE!!" Jamie yelled as she laid on her back and yawned_

_It was getting late and in all honesty i just wanted to call it a night and go to bed but i also didn't want to leave Jaime alone with Dean, not like this._

\- Jamie's POV -

"Right. Let's do this" Dean said, startling me as he suddenly entered the room with two 8 packs of beer in his hands.

[An hour later]

The game had finally come to an end and i carried my empty beer bottles into the kitchen, dropping them into the bin as Seth and Dean tidied up in the other room. I opened up the fridge and helped myself to some snacks, just as Dean and Seth came into the room.

"Right. I'm gonna call it a night. I'm pooped" Seth said as he gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek

"Night Sethie" i said as he walked out of the room and made his way upstairs

"That was quite a night huh?" Dean asked as he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder from behind

"You comfortable there Ambrose?" i said as i turned my head around to look at him

"Very" he said with a smirk "So. I've been thinking" he said

"Oh careful! Don't hurt yourself" i laughed

"Cute. No i'm serious" Dean frowned

"So am i" i said i shot back

"Look i'm gonna be blunt with you" Dean said as he turned my body around to face him "Now that I've kissed you. I want more" he said as he starred right into my eyes

"Oh do you now?" i said, placing my food down onto the counter next to me

"I do" he said as he leaned forward and kissed me. I immediately started to kiss him back and he took hold of me by the waist, lifting me up and placing me on one of the counters. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him towards me as the kiss deepened, my hands grabbing hold of the back of his neck and pulling him in closer to me

_\- Seth's POV -_

_I got changed into my pajamas and made my way back downstairs, as i realized that i had left my phone in Dean's living room. I got to the bottom of the stairs and was confronted by the sight of Jaime and Dean making out in the kitchen. My heart broke; it literally shattered into a thousand pieces and for a few moments i couldn't move. Helplessly watching the scene play out in front of me as the woman i loved made out with another man._

\-----------------------------------

[The next morning]

The morning light shone through the window and settled directly on my face, causing me to stir, my eyes squinting as they opened and shut, trying their best to fight against the sunlight. 

"Ugh!" i moaned as my head started thumping with pain. I shifted slightly, turning over to see Dean laying beside me, still fast asleep and snoring softly _Shit what the hell happened last night?_  i thought as i noticed he was half dressed in only a thin vest and a pair of briefs. I stared up at the ceiling for a few minuted and tried to desperately remember something; anything. 

"Morning darling" Dean's voice made me jump slightly and my eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around me, his lips pressing up against my neck as he began to kiss up and along my jawline.

 _What the hell?_ I thought as he continued to nuzzle up against me _Why was he acting so affectionate all of a sudden. Oh god no!! please no. We couldn't have. Could we?_

 


	4. She's Dean's girl now

As soon as Dean fell back asleep, i gently moved from underneath him and started to gather up my things, throwing all my belongings into my hand bag in a desperate attempt to leave and get myself out of this whole awkward situation before he could wake up again.

''Jaime?" Dean's croaky morning voice stopped me in my tracks and I froze on the spot, cursing myself under my breath "What are you doing?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes

"I'm trying to leave here with the little dignity I have left" I replied as I made my way towards the door

"NO WAIT A SECOND. STOP!" Dean yelled

I ignored him and continued to make my way out of his house, opening the door and stepping foot outside before I felt him grab hold of my arm and pull me back inside, shutting the door behind me

"Jaime please just wait a second, don't leave like this" Dean said as he took hold of my hand

"Like what Dean? Embarrassed, confused-"

"Regretting" Dean said

"Dean.... I don't regret what happened. I just don't remember it. I woke up and saw you laying next to me and kind of figured out what happened by how affectionate you were being with me and i freaked out. This was never meant to happen, i was never suppost to have sex with one of my best friends" I admitted as he started to stroke my hand with his thumb

"Look just stop for a second and take a deep breath. What _do_ you remember from last night?" Dean asked as he looked at me

"Well the last thing I remember was us making out in the kitchen" I said, taking a deep breath and holding my head as it continued to pound 

"Do you remember what I said to you?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face  
I nodded in confirmation

"Well I meant every word" he said

"Oh did you now" I said as I raised my eyebrow at him

"Yeah, and I don't want you to feel awkward around me because of what happened" Dean said just as Seth started to make his way downstairs

_\- Seth's POV -_

_I made my way downstairs and saw Jaime and Dean standing by the front door, holding hands. I have to admit that I was still upset about seeing them making out last night and if there current behavior was anything to go by then I'm assuming that their now a couple._

_"Morning Seth" Jaime said, smiling as I reached the bottom of the stair_ s

_"Morning" I replied as I flashed her the best smile I could muster, walking past them and making my way towards the kitchen_

\- Jaime's POV -

"So are you going to stay and have some breakfast with us or what?" Dean asked with a slight pout

"Don't start with the pouting again Ambrose" I laughed as he pushed his bottom lip out to me

"Pllleeeaaasseee?" Dean whined

"Fine. I'll stay but just promise me one thing" I said

"Anything" Dean replied

"Can we just forget about what happened and just try and move on?'' I asked

''Sure" Dean said unconvincingly

I placed my hand bag back down on the floor and followed Dean into the kitchen, Seth was sat at the island drinking a glass of orange juice so i sat down next to him, resting my elbows onto the surface as I looked at him

"How are you this morning Sethie?" I asked, smoothing down a bit of his hair that was stuck up

"I've been better" he replied

"Tell me about it" I said with a laugh

_\- Seth's POV -_

_"How is Roman still in bed? He's usually the first one up" Jaime said as she rubbed her head with her hand_

_"He left a few hours ago, he said something about getting in an early workout" I said as I took another sip of my orange juice_

_"That man is a machine" Dean mumbled as he placed an aspirin and a glass of water down in front of Jaime_

_"Thanks" she said as she dropped the aspirin into the water and swirled the cup around in her hand, waiting for the tablet to dissolve fully before drinking it_

_My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, swiping the screen to find a message from Roman_

Are you guys up yet? I'm on my way back. Want me to bring breakfast?

Yes. To both _I responded, placing my phone back into my pocket_

_"Roman's on his way back and he's bringing breakfast with him" I said as Dean made himself a cup of coffee and leant up against one of the kitchen counters_

_"Ugh!!" Jaime moaned as she took a gulp of her drink and scrunched her face up at the taste_

_"You alright?" I asked, rubbing her back_

_"No. My head feels like it's about to explode" she replied as she swallowed down the rest of her drink_

_Dean left the room for a moment and I placed a finger under Jaime's chin, lifting her head up so that she would look at me_

_"What's going on with you and Dean?" I asked_

_"Nothing why?" she replied as she looked at me_

_"Jaime don't lie to me. I'm not stupid and I saw you and Dean making out last night" I said_

_Her eyes widened and she shook her head, letting out a long sigh as she looked away from me "We slept together" she confessed_

_Now i wished i had never asked. I was too late, she was gone. She was Deans now_

 


	5. ''You touch her and i will break your arm''

_"You did!?" was all that I could say. It was dumb i know but i was shocked and hurt. I loved her but i couldn't show it_

_"Seems that way" she said as she ran her fingers through her hair "The only problem is that I don't remember even doing it." she explained_

_"Wow" I replied_

_"Exactly" she replied as she stood to her feet "And now things are super awkward between Dean and I because he remembers everything and I don't. I mean how did i even manage to drink more than everyone else. I thought we all drank around the same amount" she said as she made her way into the lounge_

_ _

_I followed her, sitting on the arm of the couch as she flopped down on it, starring up at the ceiling._ _"This is such a mess Seth. I never get that drunk. Ever!!"_

_"Well. What's happened has happened and you can't take it back" I said_

_"I know but I just want to forget about it and move on. It should have never happened" she said_

_"So why don't you?" I asked_

_She didn't answer me and instead let out a long sigh, I could tell that she had a lot on her mind and I didn't want to push her; but I was also desperate to know weather or not her and Dean were actually an item now. She let out a sigh and sat up, placing her feet down on the floor as i moved to sit down beside her_

_"What's up?" she asked, seemingly sensing that I had something on my mind_

_"Nothing" I said_

_"Spill it Rollins. I know when you've got something on you're mind" she said_

_"I-um I just wanted to know if you and Dean are an item now or something. I mean are you officially together or-?"_

_"No" she said_

_I felt a wave of relief wash over me and I had to fight back a smile as she looked at me_

_"I think that he wants us to be though and that's why this is such a mess. He told me last night that he wanted us to be more than just friends and then one thing lead to another and I was too drunk at the time to even stop it. But the truth is that I just want to be his friend, and nothing more" she admitted_

_"Have you told him this?" I asked_

_She shook her head and sighed "Ugh! I knew this whole sleep over was a bad idea" she said as she rested her head on the arm of the couch_

_"Well I'm here for you. Whatever happens" I said as I took hold of her hand  
_

_"Thanks Seth" she replied with a smile_

_Just then the front door opened and Roman appeared in the doorway with a load of bags under his arm, Dean came running down the stairs and grabbed some of the bags from Roman, making his way towards the kitchen and peeping into the bags excitedly as Roman followed him and placed the remaining bags down onto the kitchen counter_

_"Breakfast is here guys" Roman yelled as Jaime and i got up from the couch and made our way into the kitchen_

\- Jaime's POV -

I didn't want things to be awkward between me and Dean after what happened, but they were. I just wanted things to go back to normal, back to how they were before, but I noticed that Dean's face would light up whenever he looked at me. I wanted to tell him that I didn't want a relationship, and that I just wanted to be his friend, but I also didn't want to hurt him. He was one of my best friends and i didn't want to lose him over a drunken mistake.

"Hey baby girl" Roman greeted as Seth and i walked into the kitchen

''Hey'' i said as I gave him a hug and sat myself down, watching as he unpacked the bags he brought back. Bagels, cereal, bacon, eggs, bread, croissants, tea, orange juice, milk and coffee were all placed onto the counter and Dean scrunched his face up

"What no twinkies?" he moaned, causing me to laugh

"Twinkies are not a breakfast food Dean" Roman said as he shook his head "Besides, I thought you could do with some proper food, all that you've got in you're fridge is alcohol and left over takeout. That shit may be good enough for you, but some of us need some real food in the mornings" Roman added as he took a few eggs out of the container and began to make himself some pancakes

Seth helped himself to some coffee and I toasted myself a bagel. I could feel Dean's eyes on me the whole time and I chanced a look at him, instantly regretting it as he smirked at me 

"So. What did you guys get up to last night after I went to bed?" Roman asked as he placed his pancakes onto a plate

I tensed up and ignored him, hoping that he would just drop it, Seth sensed my embarrassment and placed his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side

"Not much. Just more drinking" Seth said as he glared at Dean, visually warning him not to brag about what really happened

Dean looked confused and annoyed by Seth's gesture, but he seemed to get the message and stayed quiet as he began to help himself to one of Roman's pancakes

"Thanks Seth" I whispered as I took a bite of my bagel

"Anytime sweetheart" he replied

I had noticed a change in Seth since last night, he had been acting a lot more supportive and sweet towards me than he usually was and although it was weird; i was glad of it, it was just what I needed right now. If Seth had not have stepped in just now, Dean would have probably told Roman about what happened and i don't even know how i would of reacted to that.

_\- Seth's POV -_

_We all finished breakfast and Roman left to do a signing as Jaime took a shower upstairs; leaving me and Dean alone in the kitchen_

_"So" Dean said sitting himself down on a chair "You and Jaime seem **close** " he said, emphasizing on the word close_

_"What do you mean by that Dean?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was getting at._

_He saw how I stepped in to help Jaime earlier and he didn't like it.  "Well we should be, we have been friends for years" I pointed out_

_"Don't act smart with me Seth. I see the way you look at her, I know you like her and I'm telling you right now. Back off" Dean replied, his face deadly serious_

_"Oh really!?" I said as I laughed at him "Dean. There's no need to get so defensive"_

_"Oh I'll get defensive all right" Dean replied as he walked up to me, his face inches away from mine "You touch her and I'll break you're arm" Dean seethed_

\- Jaime's POV -

I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed, drying my hair off with a towel before making my way back downstairs. I could hear Dean and Seth talking in the kitchen as i made my way towards them, as i got closer i could see that Dean was in Seth's face, threatening him.

''She's mine Rollins. She belongs to me'' Dean sneered as he shoved Seth hard

Without a second thought, i rushed forward and stood in between them

"What the hell are you doing, leave him alone!" I said as pushed Dean away from Seth


	6. ''I like you!!''

''What the hell is wrong with you!!?" I asked as I stood in front of him

Dean ignored me as he continued to stare Seth down, his eyes not leaving him for a second as a snarl spread across his face

''Let me get one thing perfectly clear right now" I said as I moved closer to Dean, making sure to catch his attention "Not now or not will I ever belong to anyone. I am not you're property and I am not you're girl. What happened between us was just a drunken mistake and it does not give you the right to warn people off me; especially not Seth" I said

I saw Dean's face drop at my word and I could tell he was hurt by what i said. "Look Dean. I don't mean to sound nasty and I don't want to hurt you but I love you as a friend and only a friend. I'm sorry" I said as I reached for his hand; only for him to move it away from me and walk out of the room "Great. Now I've just made things worse" I said as i watched Dean walk off

"Stop being so hard on yourself sweetheart. It needed to be said" Seth assured as he walked up to me and placed a hand on my waist

"I know but now I feel bad. I didn't want to upset him" I said as I looked up at him

"He's a big boy. He can handle it" Seth replied with a slight smile

"I hope you're right" I said as I rested my head on his chest, letting out a long sigh "Anyway.........are you gonna tell me what's been on you're mind lately or what?" I asked, eager to change the subject

"What are you talking about?" Seth replied as I raised my head up

"Seth. You've been really quiet for a few days now and you have been acting strange lately" I said 

"Have I?" Seth asked

"Yes you have. So spill. What's up?" I pushed

"I was hoping that you wouldn't notice" he admitted as he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed hold of a loaf of bread, taking out two slices and placing them into the toaster

"Sethie talk to me" I said as I watched him

"It's stupid Jaime" he said as he walked over to the fridge

"I don't care if it's stupid, I just want to help you" I replied as i made my way over to him "We're on our own Seth. It's now or never" 

His toast popped out of the toaster and he mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out as he spread some butter and jam onto it

''What was that?" I said

''I like you!!" Seth replied, his words coming out a little strained as I starred at him in shock

"A.....as in like me - like me?" I asked as he took a bite of his toast

He nodded his head in confirmation and I scratched the back of my head, wondering what the hell to say to him. I was completely lost for words, I never once suspected that he liked me as more than just a friend and it was the last thing i expected to come out of his mouth.

"Um uh I don't really know what to say to you Seth" I admitted as he carried on eating, desperately avoiding eye contact with me

"You don't have to say anything. I know that you don't feel the same way but I just needed to tell you" he said as he placed his plate down on the counter

I walked over to him and took hold of his hands, holding them down by the side of me as I looked up at him, our brown eyes connecting "How do you know that for sure?" I asked

"Know what?" he said

"Have I ever told you that I only like you as a friend?" I pointed out

"No. But I just assumed by the way tha-"

"Look. I admit, I've never thought about you in a romantic way but that doesn't mean that I'm totally against it. You're a great guy Seth and I have no doubt that you would make a even greater boyfriend but-"

"But?" Seth interrupted

I could see the desperation in his eyes"But look what happened between Dean and i. Our relationship isn't the same anymore and I don't want that to happen with us as well. I can't lose you as a friend Seth and I think that a relationship would do that" I said

"Well we could always just be friends with benefits" Seth said, laughing as he picked up his plate and placed it into the sink

"That would work" I replied

"Wait Jaime. I was just joking" Seth said as he turned around to look at me

I walked over to him and placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulling his face down to my level "I wasn't" I whispered before locking lips with him for a heated kiss

"Wait a second. Does this mean we're-"

"Stop talking and kiss me" I said, pressing my lips up against his


	7. One day at a time

[Two month later]

_\- Seth's POV -_

_Things had been going great between me and Jaime but I couldn't help but want more._   _No strings attached sex was great and everything but afterwards we would go our separate ways and go back to acting like friends._   _I needed more but she was too worried about the consequences to take things any further. To tell you the truth, i'm a little worried about her. She hasn't been acting herself lately, she's been vomiting a lot and she's hardly ate all week, just picking at her food and eating a few mouthfuls at best._

\- Jaime's POV -

I had been feeling real ill recently; like really ill. I had been waking up throughout the night and vomiting and I had been feeling tired all the time. At first i thought it could have been some kind of stomach bug or flu, but then i noticed that my period was late. Eventually i decided to take a pregnancy test, just to put my mind at ease. Me and Seth had been careful, we had always used protection but when i slept with Dean i'm not even sure if it was safe because i couldn't remember. Dean wasn't even talking to me at the moment and i couldn't just walk up to him and ask if we used protection. My mind was racing as i waited for the results of the test. I had always wanted children, but right now wasn't the best time and place for it to happen. After a few minutes i looked down at the test in my hand, almost dropping it on the floor as two pink lines confirmed my suspicions. I started crying, i couldn't help it. Everything had happened so fast, everything was such a mess, i didn't even know what to do; what to think. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and before i could even move Seth appeared in the doorway.

''Oh sorry babe I didn't realize you were in here. Is- is that what I think it is?'' Seth slowly made his way into the room and shut the door behind him, his face displaying both shock and disbelief

''Yeah'' I replied as I slowly stood to my feet

''But. How could this happen. I mean we've been so careful'' he said as he starred down at the small stick in my hand

''I know and this is all my fault. I shouldn't have got drunk, I should have known better. I should have never-''

''Wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that this baby is Dean's?'' Seth asked

''I don't know. I mean it must be right. We always used protection, how could it not be?'' I replied

''Not necessarily Jaime. Condoms aren't always 100% reliable'' Seth pointed out

I nodded and wrapped the test in some toilet tissue before chucking it into the bin. I made my way out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed. Me and Seth had been sharing a Hotel Room since we started this whole friends with benefits thing and at this very moment, i was glad of it. The last thing i needed to deal with right now was Dean and his childish behavior or Roman with his endless questions

''Just when i think i can't mess up anymore'' i mumbled as i turned over onto my side, resting my head against the pillow. I felt the mattress dip and Seth climbed onto the bed beside me ''I'm not even sure I'm ready for this Seth'' i admitted

''Well just know that I'll be here for you no matter what. I'll support you'' he replied as he wrapped his arms around me

''Thanks Seth'' I replied with a slight smile

''Dean needs to know though. I know that things aren't great between you at the moment but you could be carrying his child. He deserves to know'' Seth mumbled

I sighed and turned around to face him

''One day at a time'' I said as I starred into his deep brown eyes 

''One day at a time'' he agreed as he pecked me on the lips, holding me close to him as we both tried to come to terms with what had just happened

I never let on to Seth, but secretly i was freaking out. I was panicking about being pregnant, I was worried about how I was going to continue being a wrestler in my condition, I was fretting about having to tell Dean and I was anxious about how he may react. What if he's angry? What if he freaks out too? So many thoughts were rushing through my head and I shut my eyes, desperately attempting to fall asleep, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. I heard Seth groan in annoyance behind me and felt the mattress shift as he got off the bed to answer the door

''Hey Ro. Come in'' Seth said as he stepped aside

I sighed in relief. I couldn't face Dean right now

''Hey baby girl'' Roman smiled as he sat down on the end of the bed

''Hey'' i replied

''So what's up Ro?'' Seth asked as he laid back down beside me

''I wanted to ask you both something'' Roman replied

''Go ahead'' I said

''Well it's no secret that Dean has been acting pretty crazy lately'' He said as he looked at me ''But I just can't help but feel like I'm missing something. Has something happened between you two that I don't know about or has he just suddenly developed an obsession with you, because I've known Dean for a long time and I've never seen him like this before. When I try to talk to him he just leaves the room''

I knew it was time to come clean. Roman deserved to know the truth, all of it. But where the hell was I going to start!


	8. ''I'm scared''

''You know you need to tell him right?'' Roman said once I had finished telling him everything

''I know that Roman'' I mumbled

Just then the door flew open and Dean made his way into the room, slamming the door behind him loudly

''You know you should really lock you're door. Anyone could walk in!'' he said

''Bro. I've been looking for you'' he said as he patted Roman on the shoulder

Dean had been avoiding making eye contact with me or Seth since he walked into the room and Seth took hold of my hand, squeezing it tightly as he seemed to pick up on how uneasy I was feeling

''I was just catching up with Jaime'' Roman replied

Dean only grunted in response and Roman stood to his feet ''Listen I know you guys aren't exactly on good terms at the moment but I think that all three of you need to talk'' Roman said

''What are you talking about!?'' Dean replied

''I'm gonna leave you all to it'' Roman said, quickly leaving the room before Dean could protest any further

I froze. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move and I swore to myself that I was gonna kill Roman for doing this to me

''What is this all about?'' Dean asked, finally looking at me 

''Um. You might want to sit down'' Seth said

''No. I don't want to sit down, what I want is for one of you to tell me what the hell is going on!'' Dean said, his voice laced with anger

''I...um...i'' I didn't even know where to start and anything I tried to say just came out as a stutter

''Spit it out'' Dean snapped

''Dean'' Seth warned

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife and before long Seth and Deanhad begun to argue, throwing insults back and forth as they both tried to have the last say, shoving one another around as I shouted at them to stop. My pleas went unnoticed and I knew that there was only one way to stop them; I didn't want to tell Dean this way but right now it was the only thing to do

''I'M PREGNANT!!'' I yelled, causing the room to fall silent as Dean turned around to look at me, his facial expression a mix of shock and confusion

''What!.....when.....did you......I mean how do you......''

I felt a sense of relief at finally telling Dean the truth but I couldn't really tell how Dean felt about the news as he rambled in front of me, his fingers tapping at his shoulder blade as he started to pace. Seth sat back down beside me on the bed and he watched as Dean's brain worked overtime

''Why are you.....but it might not even-''

''Dean. Please just calm down. Take a deep breath and talk to me'' I said as he stopped pacing and looked at me

His body tensed up but he let out a long sigh as he slowly made his way over to me and Seth, looking between us quickly as he stood at the foot of the bed

''How do you know it's even mine?'' Dean finally asked ''I mean you and Seth have been messing around for months right?''

''I don't. Not for sure. I don't even know how far along I am and I don't remember if me and you used protection whe-''

''We didn't. I just assumed that you we're on the pill or something'' Dean said

''I was but I had been coming off it and-''

''When did you find out?'' Dean asked

''About an hour ago'' I replied

The next few hours consisted of Dean, Seth and I talking about what to do next. I had decided to make a doctors appointment tomorrow and just like Seth, Dean had agreed to be there for me if the baby was his. I wanted this awkwardness between us all to stop, I missed how close we all used to be and I knew that now was the time to do something about it, there was a baby on the way and I didn't want he/she being brought into a unhappy environment. The future was uncertain and I had no idea what would happen once WWE found out about my pregnancy, I wouldn't be able to wrestle, hell they could even fire me. I was scared and I was ashamed, I should have been more careful, I should have known better.....

''You alright sweetheart?'' Seth asked, shaking me out of my thoughts

''I don't know'' I replied, my lips pursed as I tried to hold back tears

I was overthinking and it felt like everything had just hit me all at once. In just a few months, my life had been turned completely upside down and so had Seth's and Dean's 

''Everything's gonna be alright'' Seth reassured as he rubbed my back gently

''I hope so'' I whispered

''Everything will be fine. We'll make sure of it'' Dean said. A warm and genuine smile spreading across his face as he nodded at Seth

''I'm scared'' I admitted as I finally let the tear roll down my face

Seth pulled me into him and I rested my head on his chest as Dean came and sat down next to me on the bed

''We all our Jaime but we'll get through it together'' Seth said as he kissed me on the head

''Yeah that's right'' Dean added as he reached for my hand, taking hold of it and lacing our fingers together

''I'm sorry about the way I've been acting lately Jaime, if I knew what you were going through all of this then I would have never-''

''Dean. It's fine'' I said, interrupting him ''It's all in the past now, let's just concentrate on the future'' I suggested 

 


	9. The day that changed everything

[A few weeks later]

\- Jaime's POV -

I starred up at the screen in awe as 10 tiny fingers and toes came into view on the monitor, there was another human being growing inside of me, another tiny human that was relying completely on me. The small room filled with the sound of my babies heartbeat and at that very moment it all became real. My baby had a face, a heartbeat. He or She was a little part of me and Seth or Dean. He or She was all mine and i couldn't wait to meet him/her

''Baby looks perfectly healthy, coming along just fine'' the nurse said with a smile

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in as i smiled up at her. I had been so stressed out lately and i was worried that it may affect the baby. Tears began to well up in my eyes

''Would you like to know the sex?'' The nurse asked

I had so far avoided knowing the sex of my baby, wanting it to be a surprise, but the more my pregnancy progressed, the more I felt the need to prepare and go shopping for clothes and furniture

''Yes please'' I replied

''Okay'' the nurse replied with a smile as she re-positioned the pedal and studied the monitor for a few seconds ''You're having a baby boy''

\-----------------------------------

A boy, a baby boy. I still couldn't get over the news and it was all I could think about as I left the hospital and got into my car. I couldn't wait to tell Seth and Dean the news. We had all agreed to put our differences aside for the sake of the baby and both of them had promised to stick by me and help out as much as they could; regardless of who the father is. They couldn't come with me to the scan this time because they both had to work; but they promised me that they would be at the next one. WWE had granted me maternity leave and I was thankful for it; but I was also bored out of my skull. After an hour I pulled into the Hotel parking lot and got out of my car, reaching into my back pocket as I felt my phone buzz

_I'll be back in about 30 minutes, see you soon beautiful xx - Seth_

I smiled at immediately started to type out a reply, grabbing my purse nudging the door shut with my hip, not bothering to look where I was going as I made my way towards the lobby. I heard a loud car horn beeping and looked up, the horrified face of the driver being the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

_\- Seth's POV -_

_I placed my phone back down on the bench in my locker room and continued to get changed out of my ring gear. Me and Dean had both agreed to make our way to Jaime's hotel room together. I couldn't wait see the scan picture_

-KNOCK-KNOCK-

_''Come in'' I yelled as I zipped up my gym bag_

_''Hey bro'' Dean said with a smile_

_''Hey'' I replied, matching his smile_

_Me and Dean had been getting on a lot better since Jaime told him about her pregnancy and if I was being honest I was glad; I had missed him_

_''You ready to go?'' he asked_

_''Yep let's-''_

_I was cut off by my phone ringing_

_''Just a sec'' I said as I answered the phone as Dean nodded understandably_

_\- Dean's POV -_

_I watched on anxiously as Seth held the phone up to his ear, his face turning as white as a sheet as he listened to whoever it was on the other side_

_''Is-is she okay?'' he stuttered, his body shaking as he sat himself down_

_My heart began to pound in my chest. Please tell me Jaime's not hurt I silently prayed as I studied Seth's expression carefully_

_''Okay. thank you. I'll be right there'' he said before hanging up_

_''What's wrong?'' I asked_

_''It's Jamie'' Seth stuttered ''She's been in an accident''_

 


	10. Eternal love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AND UPSETTING AND EMOTIONAL CONTENT AND SCENES

_\- Seth's POV -_

_In the space of just an hour, my world had managed to be completely turned upside down. I received a phone call from a nurse at Medcare Hospital, informing me that the woman I loved; the potential mother of my unborn child had been in an accident and was now in a critical condition. Just a few hours ago I had been on top of the world, positively bursting with joy as I got ready to leave the area, excited to see the first scan of what could be my first child. Guilt. Guilt was all I could feel, I was numb to every other emotion. All i could think about was_ why wasn't I with her? _I could have stopped all of this_

\- Dean's POV -

I wasn't a religious man. I had never gone to church or prayed before I went to sleep at night, but right now I was sitting in the Hospital waiting room with my arms resting on my knee's, silently praying for every god in existence to make sure that Jaime and her baby were okay, to make sure that they were both unharmed and could survive this. She had been hit by a goddamn car!! and I couldn't help but blame myself. If I had gone with her maybe this would have never happened.

 _\- Seth's POV -_    _  
_

_A part of me already knew what had happened when the doctor eventually entered the waiting room to update Dean and I. His face was desolate and he seemed unsure of what to say to us as he fiddled nervously with the pen in is hand._

_''I am sorry. We did everything we could but I'm afraid it wasn't enough'' he eventually stated_

_I wailed, falling to the floor. No this couldn't be happening, there must have been some kind of mistake. It wasn't possible_

_''Every effort was made to save both Jaime and her baby but i'm afraid in the end her injuries were just too severe'' The doctor added as it felt like the world came crashing down around me._

\- Dean's POV -

I could hear the doctor speaking but after he said''I'm sorry'' I stopped listening. I couldn't lose her, I just couldn't. I still had so much to say to her, so much to do. She couldn't be gone; not yet. I began to cry, anger, pain and loss all flooding over me at the same time as I began to pull at my hair. I eventually knelt down beside Seth and threw my arms around him, both of us sobbing on the floor as the doctor left the room.

\--------------------------------------------

[An hour later]

\- Roman's POV -

I jumped in my car and made my way to the hospital as soon as I got off the phone. Dean had been distraught on the phone, so much so that he could hardly get his words out and I knew there and that Jaime was gone, Dean never cried. Once I arrived at the Hospital I quickly parked the car and rode the elevator up to the fourth floor, my heart beating rapidly as I approached the ward and made my way over to the waiting room.

''She's gone Roman.'' Dean sobbed as I approached him ''Her and Her baby. Just like that'' he added as he sat in the chair, resting his head in his hands.

After a while a nurse entered the room and informed us that we could go and see Jaime. Neither one of us wanted to at first, preferring to remember her the way she was when she was alive, but eventually we all decided that we wanted to say goodbye to her one last time. The walk to the room was short but it felt like a lifetime away as we followed the nurse, hesitating slightly as she opened the door.

''C-can we touch her?'' Seth asked as we made our way into the room

''Yes you can touch her. I'll leave you too it'' The nurse replied before leaving the room

_\- Seth's POV -_

_I reached for Jaime's hand and immediately noticed how cold she was, laying there lifeless on her hospital bed. Just this morning she was full of life, expressing how excited she was about having her first scan as she kissed me goodbye._

_''I'm so sorry sweetheart'' I said as I looked down at her ''I can't help but think this is all my fault'' I added as I took a deep breath ''I'll never stop loving you.....you will always hold a special part in my heart, and I just want you to know that you will be on my mind everyday. I'll never forget you.''_

_I leant down and kissed her on the head, tears beginning to fall down my cheek ''Sweet dreams beautiful. Look after that baby of yours''_

\- Dean's POV -

I made my way over to Jaime as Seth stepped aside, barely able to look at her as her body laid in front of me.

''God I wish that I had more time with you'' I said as stroked her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear ''If I could take back everything bad I ever said to you right now I would. I never meant it, any of it.........Make a home up there darling'' I said, sniffing back my tears ''Make a home up there with your baby and one day we'll all come and join you'' I said as I leant forward and kissed her on the cheek

\- Roman's POV -

Dean left the room to join Seth in the waiting area and I watched for a moment as they were approached by a nurse, who handed them Jaime's personal items 

''Oh baby girl look at you'' I whispered as I looked down at her ''I don't want you to worry about us. I want you to go up there and live your life with your baby. Be happy'' I added as I studied her features ''Life will never be the same without you but i'll make sure that you'll never be forgotten. People will remember you're name, we'll keep your memory alive forever, i promise''

_\- Seth's POV -_

_I took Jaime's bag from the nurse and held it close to me as Dean held onto her coat tightly_

_''Do you think she'd have a scan photo in there?'' Dean asked sheepishly as he looked at me_

_''I'm not sure'' I replied_

_I looked down at her bag and unzipped it, feeling slightly intrusive as i looked for a scan photo. My hands shaking as I found it and made out the form of an unborn child. This was all we had left of the child that could have been either mine or Deans, the only proof of the existence of what was now just a memory. I handed the photo to Dean and he looked at it thoughtfully, looking at me briefly with a unspoken gratitude as Roman joined us in the waiting area._

_I looked up as i saw the nurse who had gave us Jaime's bag walk past us ''Excuse me'' i said capturing her attention. She made her way over to me and i wasn't quite sure how to ask her what i wanted to know. ''Um this may sound a little strange but um did you know uh what the baby was. I mean weather it was a boy or girl?''_

_The nurse looked between me and Dean confused ''We were going to find out today'' Dean said as she looked up at him_

_''Yes. It was a baby boy'' she replied_

_''Thank you'' i said as she nodded and walked off_

_Roman joined us in the waiting room and looked at the scan photo over Dean's shoulder, rubbing his back_ _''It was a boy Rome'' Dean mumbled as he got pulled into a hug_

_''Let's get out of here'' Roman whispered as he looked over  at me_

_Dean and I nodded and the three of us made our way out of the Hospital, not another word spoken between us as we made it to the Hotel and settled in for the night. I would always love her, that much was for sure. My love for her would be eternal_

 


End file.
